Undercover Bladers
by AznDranzerMS
Summary: What would happen if our hereos are seperated in other dimensions? You'll have to read.Warning chapter's are kinda short but I still like them.
1. Undercover Bladers

UNDERCOVER BLADERS

Tyson's Pov

calls Hilary, Kenny, Kai, Ray, and Max

"Hello?" they all asked

"Guys I need you to come to my dojo right now!" I said rapidly as I hung up while everyone was puzzled.

"Daichi...Daichi...DAICHI!" I yelled.

He moaned and groaned

"Huh? What?"Daichi said

"Get dressed you numskull."

"For what?"

"I'll tell you when the others get here."

"Fine!"Daichi said as he got mad

Daichi got dressed

"Tyson!" Hilary shouted.

"Guys! You sure took your sweet time! "I said

"What do you want Tyson?"Ray said

"Okay well here it is..."I said

Everyone formed in a circle

"Mr. Dickinson has received mysterious circus activities and he couldn't check it out himself so he asked me to regroup the BBA Revolution and check it out." I replied

"IM coming with you Tyson" Hilary said

"That goes double for me!" Daichi exclaimed

"Same here" Ray and Max said

"I love solving mysteries." Kenny said

"Well I don't." Daichi said quietly

"Whatever..." Kai said

So it's agreed? "Max wondered

"Yeah!"Ray said

"Let's go!" Hilary and I exclaimed

END OF CHAPTER

AznDranzerMS: Well sorry if that was short. I wonder what's going to happen next.

Next Chapter: The Circus


	2. The Circus

The Circus

Ray's Pov

"Okay! Let's get going then!" I exclaimed

"Yeah!" everyone said except for Kai

"Oh I forgot to tell you that two other people will be there to join us." Tyson said

"Hmm.I wonder who they will be." Max wondered

"Oh well. Let's go the circus could start anytime." Hilary stated

"I feel like something bad will happen." Kai said to his mind

Max's Pov

"All right we made it in time all we have to do is wait 15 minutes!" I said

(Hilary looks around)

"Hey where is Tyson?" She said

(Tyson comes back with a load of food in his arms while he was smiling)

"Hey guys" Tyson said

(Everyone sweat dropped)

"Where did you get all that!" Daichi said

"Oh I bought it"

"Hey give me some"

"Try and get some!"

"Ok BISON"

"My name is not BISON Daichi!"

"Or is it…"

"Daichi when I'm done with you the only thing left will be your foot!"

(Tyson gives the food to Hilary as Tyson starts chasing Daichi. And everyone sweat dropped again)

"Look at does idiots." Kai said while sweat dropping

"They will never learn to stop." Ray said while sweat dropping as well

"Yeah." Kenny and I agreed

"Agree." Hilary said as she sighed

"Hey Guys!" Two voices said

"Raul?" Tyson said

"Julia?" Kai said

"Hey!" they said

"What are you guys doing here?" Daichi said

"Mr. Dickinson told us too." Julia said

"Really? Oh, so you must be the two people who would join us." Kenny said

"Are you guys here for the same reason?" Raul asked

"Yeah." Ray said

(Circus opens up)

"Let's go!" they said

(Everyone took their seats)

Daichi's Pov

"Hey Raul, Julia do you know what will happen" Kenny asked

"No." Julia replied

"It's weird; we know where all circus events are occurring around but not here." Raul said

"Hm." I wonder

"There's something strong and strange lurking around." Kai said in his mind

"Ladies and gentle men I hope you like our Circus we've put up! Here it is!" a circus lady announced

(Everyone applauded except for Kai)

(The circus was playing one at a time every clown was juggling, catching things, and riding unicycles that were small and tall, acrobats and crossing lines)

(Everyone once again applauded and cheered and again Kai didn't)

(Until the finale)

(A girl on a unicycle came and she rode it around the whole circus as dust was dripping down while she was riding it formed a devil star)

(Everyone gasped)

(Then a beam of light a rose from the devil star)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone said.

AznDranzerMs: Oh my I wonder what happened. Find out in the next chapter.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Dimension


	3. The Dimension

The Dimension

Tyson's Pov

"Huh?" I said

"Where are we?" Hilary said

"Whoa it's like a mirror world here. The others must be around." I said

"Wait it's a whole mirror maze!" Hilary exclaimed

Kai's Pov

"Hey where are we?' I said

"Looks like a mirror maze. Our friends might be here also." Julia said

"I guess well have to work as a team to get out"

Ray's Pov

"Are we in a mirror maze?" I said

"I think we are." Daichi exclaimed

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Daichi screamed

(Jumps on me)

"What is it?" Kenny asked

"There are to many you!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I knew one day you'll use your genius ness to multiply yourself and take over the world!"

"I'm not evil Daichi!"

"Err. Get off of me!" I yelled

"Oh sorry let's find a way to get out." Daichi said

"Yeah." Kenny agreed

Max's Pov

"Oh wow! A maze with mirrors on its walls!" I exclaimed

"Yeah it's cool but, let's just find a way out." Raul said

"Sure. So I guess you and me are partners." I said

"Yup."

"Let's get going."

"Yeah!"

Everyone's Pov

"Hey what does this map say! "Everyone said except for Kai

(Tyson and Hilary's Map)

(You are here. Your friends are right here.

Ray, Daichi, and Kenny

Kai and Julia

Max and Raul)

(Kai and Julia's Map)

(You are here. Your friends are right here.

(Tyson and Hilary

Ray, Daichi, and Kenny

Max and Raul)

(Max and Raul's Map)

(You are here. Your friends are right here.

Ray, Daichi, and Kenny

Kai and Julia

Tyson and Hilary)

"Let's take it with us just in case." Julia said

"Whatever…" Kai replied

"We should take the map." Kenny said

"Well bring it with us." Ray and Daichi said

"This could be useful." Raul said

"We'll bring along with us." Max exclaimed

"This would come in handy in a tough time." Tyson said

"Well what are you waiting for? Take it." Hilary replied

"Okay, Okay."

Tyson's Pov

(Hilary and Tyson walk upon ahead.)

(They stop when they here something growling)

"GRR." It growled

(Tyson and Hilary gasped)

"A wolf man!" they both said

End of Chapter

AznDranzerMs: Wow looks like they're all in a maze and Tyson and Hilary is confronted by a wolfman. I hope Tyson and Hilary make it out alive.

Next Chapter: Blocked Paths


	4. Blocked Paths

Blocked Paths

Tyson Pov

"What are you?" I said

"The mirrors is shinning yellow now Tyson." Hilary told

"Battle me…if…you…want to…pass…" It said

"Fine let's go!"

(3, 2, 1 let it rip! Tyson pulled out his ripcord while the wolf man howled as its blade popped out of nowhere

("He's not tough looking." I said in my mind"

Kai's Pov

(Julia stopped)

"What's wrong?" Kai said

"Oh it's nothing"

(She stopped again)

"Um Kai is something weird touching you?"

"No"

"Because I think a ghost is."

"There are no such things as ghost."

(Out of no where the ghost that was touching Julia Appeared)

"GASP" they both said

Max's Pov

"I have a bad feeling something will approach us" I said

"I have the same feeling." Raul replied

(A dark cloaked figure approached them and blocked their way.)

"Stand aside!" I exclaimed

"To pass all you have to do is battle me." He said

(He revealed himself and it was a dark night)

"Make that a two against one." The dark night stated

Daichi's Pov

"Hey it looks like a bridge is coming up." I said

"Yeah." Ray said

(Makes it up to the bridge and looks around. A person is blocking the way.)

"Uh…excuse me… we want to pass…" Kenny said

"No." The guardian said

"Then you'll face the consequences."

"Fools!I am Gilgamesh. Guardian of the "Bridge Of Hazardous Doom." Gilgamesh said

"What are the choices?" Daichi said

"You can fight the Cyclops or answer a riddle that I will dispense."

"I'll beat that one-eyed loser." Daichi said

"Very well…" Gilgamesh said

"Hehehehehehehe prepare to be vanquished." The Cyclops said

(The Cyclops threw his blade and Daichi launched his. In one hit Strata Dragoon was knocked out.)

"Fools! Cyclops is not as easy to defeat" Gilgamesh stated

"Never mind bring the riddle ahaha….awwwwwwwww." Kenny said

"Very well." Gilgamesh said

END OF CHAPTER

AznDranzerMs: Well sorry if that was short there's school now for me. Ill get the next chapter up.

Next Chapter: Fight For Your Life!


	5. Fight For Your Life

Fight For Your Life

Ray's Pov

"What's the riddle?" Ray asked

"Okay here I go." Gilgamesh said

"It cannot be seen,

It cannot be felt,

It cannot be heard it cannot be smelt,

It lies beyond stars and under hills,

In empty holes it fills,

It comes first then follows after,

Ends life kills laughter…"

"Whaa?" Daichi said

"Can you please repeat the riddle…?" Ray said

"Err…fine...one more time…" Gilgamesh stated

"It cannot be seen,

It cannot be felt,

It cannot be heard,

It cannot be smelt,

It lies beyond stars and under hills,

In empty holes it fills,

It comes first follows after,

Ends life kills laughter

"Whaa?"

"Can you please repeat the riddle…?"

"Okay one more time!" Gilgamesh said as he got ticked off

"Cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt, lies beyond stars and under hills and empty holes it fills, comes first follows after ends life kills laughter!" Gilgamesh quickly said

"Whaa?"

"Can you please repe…?"

"No!"

"Damn, okay let me think…"

(Jeopardy music goes on…)

(15 minutes later…)

"Hurry up its getting DARK!" Gilgamesh said while he sweat dropped

"Dark! The answer is dark!" Kenny said

"Shit! Okay fine you can pass I hate this job anyways." Gilgamesh said

Tyson's Pov

"Go Dragoon!"

"(Roar)!"

"Alright Dragoon is taking the lead. Not so tough aren't you Mr. Wolfey!" Tyson said

"Bwhahahaha."

"What!"

"Tyson the mirrors are shining so much yellow now!" Hilary noticed

"Gasp! His blade it's getting stronger. Wait that's it! He really is weak but the guy is a wolf. Brightness powers up wolves. Dragoon destroy the mirrors!" Tyson Demanded

(Dragoon quickly destroyed the mirror.)

"Dragoon… Evolution storm!"

(Tyson beats the wolf man and he suddenly disappears.)

"Alright Tyson!" Hilary said

"Uhh-huh! Oh yeah.Go Tyson its my birthday oh yeah! I'm the sugar daddy!

"Let's go you imbecile."

"Okay then!"

Kai's Pov

(All of a sudden a blade came out of the ghost.)

"Let it rip!" Kai and Julia said

"Julia remember, this is a ghost blade which means we can't hit it physically." Kai stated

"Yeah so hit the blade with elements." said Julia

"Dranzer! Spiral fireball.

"Thunder Pegasus. Toda La Fuerza!

(The ghost is gone and so as the blade)

"Sudden…" Julia said

"Oh well lets just go."

Max's Pov

"3, 2, 1 Let it rip!"

"Wow this looks tough!" Raul stated

"I know"

"Wow you guys are weak." The knight said

"I'm going to finish this off now!"

"Gallant Strike!"

(Draciel and Torch Pegasus were wobbling

END OF CHAPTER

AznDranzerMs: Sorry took so long. I'll get the next up tomorrow.

NEXT CHAPTER: Being Paranoid


	6. Being Paranoid

Being Paranoid

Max's Pov

"Look's like we're in trouble Raul!" I said

"Hey what's going on? Our blades were wobbling the last time" Raul said

"Oh that means we could defeat the dark knight person."

"Let's go!"

"Draciel!"

"Torch Pegasus"

(Torch Pegasus hits Draciel)

"Raul stop hitting Draciel!"

"But Max I'm not doing it"

"Bwhahaha! Fools, my gallant Strike hits you hard and then one of your blades is under my spell." The dark knight stated

"Ah! Attack Torch Pegasus and Guardian Knight!"

"Draciel fall back."

"You can't run! Torch Pegasus block Draciel and Guardian Knight follow Draciel!"

"Raul! Try to get your blade back in your commands!"

"Okay Max!"

"Torch Pegasus, Toda La Valentine!"

(Torch Pegasus stops and respins and a huge burst of fire unleashes)

"The battle, who one? Raul said

(Max's Draciel and The Dark Knight's blades were down while Raul was spinning.)

"Max… We won!"

"Yeah!"

"Err… I lost…Fine you may pass."

"Okay cool!" I said

Ray's Pov

(Ray and Daichi and Kenny are confronted by a pack of goblins)

"Strata Dragoon! Spike Saw!"

"Einstein Attack!"

(Kenny was hit by the goblin blade and by the force Kenny hit Driger

"Stop Hitting Driger!"

"Sorry Ray!"

"Einstein Attack once more! Frog Splash!"

(Einstein hit 24 blades and made them all loose balance.)

"Glah, Glah!" A goblin said

(Kenny's blade was knocked out.)

"Sorry guys I have to sit this one out."

"Ray we need more power." Daichi exclaimed

"Do you have a plan Daichi?"

"Sorry but, no."

"Let's hold them back right now."

"Chewbacca Chewbacca Chewbacca!" all goblins roared

"I got one they have power but they aren't smart. Watch Daichi!

"Hey come and get me you goblin!

(Driger gave a fake attack and dodged another goblin blade while the two goblins blade crashed.)

"Nice one Ray! C'mon Strata Dragoon! Follow Ray and Driger's Plan."

(Ray and Daichi used the ploy and 4 blades were down, 8, 10, and it came down to 50 blades)

"Ray let's combine our powers and defeat them."

"Sure."

"Dynamic thunders slash spiker."

"Yeah guys we did it .Hmm wonder what this door leads to." Kenny said

(Daichi and Kenny open the door and the door behind them vanishes.)

"This room is the shape of an octagon!" Daichi exclaimed

"Look more doors." I said

(Kenny, Ray, and Daichi Tries opening all but it doesn't open.)

"We have to wait here."

Tyson's Pov

"Wow that wolf dude was strong.' I said

"It took you a long time to finish it."

"Hey look a door!" I said

"It's not opening"

"Just a waste of time."

"I'll open it."

Kai's Pov

"Hey Kai look a door."

"Hold up let me open it."

(Kai tries to open it but he can't.)

Tyson's Pov

"Err…c'mon you stupid door."

"(Sigh)." Hilary sighed

Kai's Pov

"It opens right here." I said

"Well keep trying." Julia said

Tyson's Pov

(Tyson is on the door his hands are on the door knob and trying to open it)

"C'mon…C'mon." I said

"(Deeper sigh)." Hilary sighed

Kai's Pov

"Err… Hi yaw!"

(Door finally opens.)

"Great Job"

(Kai and Julia walk in)

"Hilary?" Julia said

"Who's with you?" I asked

"Tyson." She replied

"Where is he?"

"Close the door."

(Kai closes the door and See Tyson and Tyson has big eyes and is laughing.)

"C'mon Tyson it's time to go."

"Ha Ha Let's go. Tyson said

END OF CHAPTER

AznDranzerMs: It's a narrow escape for our party. Will Max and Raul and Tyson, Hilary, Kai, and Julia and Daichi, Ray, and Kenny make it out alive or will they will be here for all eternity? Find Out in the last two chapters of this story.

NEXT CHAPTER: Reunited

Preview:

"Max, Raul!"

"Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Julia!"

"Ray, Daichi, Kenny!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"It's so unexpected for you to come this far. Now it's time for me to make your lives rest in peace here!"

"I don't think you'll make it."

Comments: I'm going to tell you this story will be short and the last chapter will be very long. So enjoy! I'm starting a new story but, it won't be a sequel to this one. I made this one for a warm up. The title of the next fanfic

Beyblade E Evolution

"The 5th world championships."

"This time it will be a one-on-one battle, a tag-team battle, Triple tag team battle, Battle Royal, or a Royal Rumble."

"And that's not all folks that is just a part of the tournament. We made that part as a team tournament. After that's over we're going to do a Ultimate Battle Royal. So the loosing teams stay put."

"Oh yeah!"

So Ray, Max, Kai, Daichi what are you going to do? Will we stay as G-revolutions or are you guys going to go separate again?"

"We are going to…"

End.

Coming in May 1, 2005


	7. Reunited

Reunited

Tyson's Pov

"Hey Kai did your path get blocked?" I said

"Yeah, and who cares."

"We got blocked by a ghost." Julia said.

"Tyson and I got blocked by A wolf man." Hilary said

"Yo Hil… You forgot he was weak though." I said

"You were having trouble Tyson."

"Oh yeah!" I said angrily

"Yeah."

"ERR"

"Both of you guys just knock it off..." Kai said

"I think we're almost out of here." Julia said

(An alien blocks their way.)

"Hello! If you would like to pass you must solve this riddle."

"What is greater than god, Eviler than Satan, the rich don't have it, while the poor does."

"Okay wait let me think…oh its Brooklyn's blade Zeus." I said

(Everyone did an anime fall.)

"Tyson you imbecile, that is not it." Kai said

"Oh what is it?"

"It's nothing." Julia said.

"Correct! Correct you may pass."

"Well that was sudden." Hilary said

"Let's go." Julia said

Max's Pov

"That's an oddly big door." I said

"Maybe this is the way out." Raul said

"We need the key." I said

"Where would it be if I trapped people in a dimension?"

(Max and Raul sighed and sweat dropped and sat down.)

"Well this rug is really this rug is soft." I said

(Max and Raul had an anime light bulb above their heads.)

"Hey the key!" Raul said

Kai's Pov

"Look that big gate must lead to back home!" Tyson said

"Let's open it." I said.

"All together now!" Hilary said.

"1, 2, 3!" Julia stated

"Hey it's opening!" Hilary said

Max's Pov

"Wow for such a big door the key is big too." Raul said.

"Well try picking it up." I said

"AHHHHHHHH" Raul and I yelled

(The door opened.)

Tyson's Pov

"C'mon almost there." Kai said

"It' won't budge" I said

"Wait well use your head Tyson" Hilary said

(Julia, Hilary, and Kai pick up Tyson"

"I don't want to use my head!" I said

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" We all yelled

(The door finally opens up.)

"Ouch!"

Max's Pov

"Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Julia!" I said  
"Ray, Daichi, and Kenny!" Raul said

Ray's Pov

"Max, Raul!" Daichi and I said  
"Tyson, Hilary, Kai, Julia!" Kenny said

Tyson's Pov

"Max, Raul!" Hilary and I said  
"Ray, Daichi, and Kenny!" Julia said

Daichi's Pov

"Hey we're reunited again!" I said  
(Out of no where)  
"Thank you! Thank you!" an unknown person said  
"Hey you! You're the person who got us here in the first place!" I said  
"Yes! If you want to get out you will have to get through me!"

END OF CHAPTER

AznDranzerMs: Well was that short or what? Ha Ha! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Battle Of Our Lives


	8. Battle Of Our Lives

Battle Of Our Lives

Ray's Pov

"I am the great and magnificent Elli."

"We accept your challenge!" I said

"Fine! Come my minions arise!" Elli exclaimed

(Other circus clowns pop out of the ground.)

"Let it rip!" Everyone exclaimed

"Go Driger! I exclaimed

Tyson's Pov

"Dragoon attack!" I yelled

"Strata Dragoon! Spike Saw!" Daichi yelled

"Let's get em Daichi"!

"Hiya!"

Julia's Pov

"Raul! Are you ready!" I asked

"I'm ready!"

"Gemini Crash!"

"Gemini Attack"

"WE got some!" Raul exclaimed

"Great you guys!" Hilary said

Max's Pov

"Aqua Shield!" I shouted.

"Driger, Thunder Slash!" Ray said

(Draciel's Aqua Shield conducted Driger's Thunder Slash giving it extreme power and force."

"Wow! Ray we took down 69 blades!" I said

"Yeah, keep it up!" Ray replied

Kai's Pov

"Spiral Fireball!" I exclaimed

"Evolution Storm" Tyson said

"Spike Saw!" Daichi yelled.

"I need backup!" Kenny yelled

"Coming!" Tyson said.

(Dragoon took the hit and deflected the assault back at the blades.)

"Thanks a lot Tyson!" Kenny said

"Anytime" Tyson replied

Normal Pov

"Evolution Storm!"

"Spiral Fireball!"

"Thunder Slash!"

"Aqua Shield!"

"Spike Saw!"

"Gemini Crash!"

"Gemini Attack!"

"Fuerza Valiente!"

"Toda La Fuerza!"

"Frog Splash!"

(Every blade was taken down and Elli's blade was the last one spinning.)

Daichi's Pov

"Are you ready to pay?" I yelled with authority

"Bwhahahahaha!" Try and beat me!" Elli manically laughed and said

"Mirror Confusasion!"

(Elli's Blade turned into 8 copies of its self.).

"Easy Hiya!" Raul and Daichi attacked

(Strata Dragoon and Torch Pegasus took heavy damage.)

"Oh man, dang it!" Raul said

Tyson's Pov

"Charge!" I demanded

(Smoke filled the place and Torch Pegasus, Thunder Pegasus, Einstein, and 3 copies of Elli's blade were knocked out.)

"You think that would work! Ha!" Elli said

"That's it ha!" Daichi said as he went for the attack

"Take this!" Max and Ray joined as well with Daichi's attack

(Strata Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel knocked out three blades.)

"This is tied now!" I yelled

"Let's go Tyson!" Kai yelled.

"Eternal Darkness." Elli said.

(Elli's blade deflected the attack and shot it right back at Tyson and Kai)

"They won't make it." Hilary said

"We have to get out of here so we can stop all this." Ray said

"Go Kai!" Julia supported

"Go Tyson!" Daichi supported

"They need more power." Kenny said

"Draciel lend your powers to Tyson and Kai." Max said

"Do the same Driger!"

"That goes double for you Strata Dragoon!"

"Us too." Julia and Raul said

"Einstein help out as well." Kenny said

(The bit-beast gave all their powers to Dragoon and Dranzer.)

"Say hello to Dragoon metal Phantom (or fantom) and Dranzer Metal Flame."

"Ultimate Metal Flame Saber!" Kai yelled

"Ultimate Metal Phantom Hurricane!" I yelled

(With all their force Kai and Tyson defeated Elli.)

"You guys did it!" Everyone said besides Tyson and Kai

"Look at the ground!" I said

(The background shattered and the G-Revolution woke up back in the circus.)

"Kids!" Mr. Dickenson said

"We learned a lot of thing Mr.D" I stated

"I know what happened."

"How?" Everyone asked

"Kenny sent me what happened in email."

"Kenny?" Everyone said again

"I had some spare time so I sent what happened to Mr. Dickenson." Kenny explained

"Alright now the mystery is solved you may go home and rest oh and for all the trouble you've went through you can get free Beyblade Parts!"

"Oh yeah!" Everyone said.

END OF STORY

AznDranzerMs: Now the fanfic is finally done and Beyblade E-Evolution will be coming up so remember to let it rip and please review.


End file.
